Niech będzie bitwa
350px|prawoNiech będzie bitwa (w oryginale znana jako Battle, Battle of the Bands lub Let's Have a Battle) — jedna z piosenek z filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, w której Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk i Aria Blaze nakłaniają uczniów liceum Canterlot do zamienienia koncertu "Mane Event" w bitwę zespołów. Po raz pierwszy opublikowana 25 lipca 2014 na stronie Yahoo TV. Przedstawiony wówczas fragment nie zawierał kilku scen z filmu spomiędzy rozmowy Sunset Shimmer z dziewczynami w stołówce a samą piosenką. Tekst (wersja polska) : Dazzlings :: wokalizują : Dazzle :: Wiemy, że razem się trzymacie :: I chcecie wygrać, wiemy to :: Lecz się różnimy w tym temacie :: Zaraz poznacie jak i co :: Nie ma równych pośród nas :: Ktoś błyszczy, ktoś jest blady : Blaze i Sonata Dusk :: Jest blady : Dazzle :: Jeśli słaby ten wasz blask :: To przegrywacie, nie ma rady : Dazzlings :: Ty i ja, ja i ty :: Sprawdzimy, kto tu jest lepszy :: A nie każdy jest dobry w tym samym :: Przyznajcie się, macie lęk przed zawodami :: Bo przyjdzie wam pożegnać się z fanami : Dazzle :: Gwiazda świeci, gdy jest w górze :: Tłum jej każdy śledzi gest :: Gdy nawet kogoś zrani to :: Jej wolno, skoro gwiazdą jest : Dazzlings :: Ah, ahh-ahh :: Bitwa! My ją wygramy! :: Bo bitwę mamy, bitwa kapel dziś! :: Bo bitwę mamy, my się nie damy. :: Niech będzie bitwa, bitwa, bitwa! :: Bitwa kapel dziś! :: Bitwa! : Blogerka modowa: Ja zwyciężę! : Dazzlings: Bitwa! : Rockmenka: Ta, chciałabyś! : Dazzlings: Bitwa! : Trixie: Ja będę pierwsza! : Dazzlings: Bitwa! : Ekolog: Chyba że byś przegrała! : i uczniowie :: Ty i ja, ja i ty :: Sprawdzimy, kto tu jest lepszy :: A nie każdy jest dobry w tym samym :: Przyznajcie się, macie lęk przed zawodami :: Bo przyjdzie wam pożegnać się z fanami :: Bitwa! My ją wygramy! :: Bo bitwę mamy, bitwa kapel dziś! :: Bo bitwę mamy, my się nie damy. :: Niech będzie bitwa, bitwa, bitwa! :: Bitwa kapel dziś! Tekst (wersja angielska) :Dazzlings ::wokalizują :Dazzle ::We heard you want to get together ::We heard you want to rock the school ::We thought of something that is better ::Something that changes all the rules ::Why pretend we're all the same ::When some of us shine brighter? :Blaze i Sonata Dusk ::Shine brighter :Dazzle ::Here's a chance to find your flame ::Are you a loser or a fighter? :Dazzlings ::Me and you, you and me ::Why don't we see who is better? ::We don't have to be one and the same thing ::Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? ::Are you afraid of failing the audition? :Dazzle ::You're a star and you should know it ::Yeah, you rise above the rest ::It doesn't matter who you hurt ::If you're just proving you're the best :Dazzlings ::Ah, ahh-ahh ::Battle! You wanna win it ::Let's have a battle, battle of the bands ::Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it ::Let's have a battle, battle, battle ::Battle of the bands ::Battle! :Blogerka modowa: I can beat you! :The Dazzlings: Battle! :Rockmenka: Ha! You wish! :The Dazzlings: Battle! :Trixie: I so want this! :The Dazzlings: Battle! :Ekolog: Not if I get it first! :Dazzlings i uczniowie ::Me and you, you and me ::Why don't we see who is better? ::We don't have to be one and the same thing ::Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? ::I'm going out and winning the audition ::Battle! We wanna win it ::Let's have a battle, battle of the bands ::Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it ::Let's have a battle, battle, battle ::Battle of the bands! Kategoria:Piosenki z drugiego filmu